Toute vérité sera dite
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS Drago Malefoy est un Serpentard. Par conséquent, c'est un lâche. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut confier ses sentiments que s'il n'est sûr que se soit réciproque. Pour cela, pas trente-six solution, dans le monde des sorcier on fait des potions.


**One-Shot Romance. _C'est le premier que j'écris réellement_. **

**Sur _Drago Malefoy_ et _Hermione Granger_.**

**Relativement long, ça dépend pour qui.**

.

_**Toutes Vérité sera dites :**_

.

.

_ Rapportes les pinces de scatrins.

La potion prenait une couleur peu commune depuis un petit moment déjà, sans parler de l'odeur peu alléchante qui se rependait dans la pièce fermée en ce manifestant par une mince fumée translucide. Encore quelques tours de louches et le liquide serait prêt.

_ Tournes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Encore une fois.

Parfait !

Teinte de bois bohu,

Faible ébullition,

Odeur adoucie,

Telle était décrite la potion de VerumClarity dans ce manuel avancée de potion.

Pansy Parkinson se frotta les mains, d'une part parce-qu'elles étaient sale de sang d'insectes nécessaire à la préparation, d'autre part par satisfaction.

Les cheveux en guerres, les pommettes ternes et le teint chaud, elle avait travaillé d'arrache pieds pour avoir un résultat satisfaisant avec l'aide de son acolyte préféré Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, brillant élève en potion n'avait donné que les conseils adéquat – et judicieux! - laissant le plus gros à sa consœur de Serpentard. Ce fut d'ailleurs encore cette dernière qui versa la boisson enchantée dans une maigre fiole de verre qu'elle dissimula sous sa robe de sorcier.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda une dernière fois la jeune fille.

_ Avances.

Tout les deux s'aventurèrent ensuite dans les couloirs faiblement éclairé du deuxième étage, sans dire au revoir à l'hôte de ces anciennes toilettes qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_ C'est marrant, non, lança Pansy en souriant doucement.

_ Tait-toi !

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle face à l'anxiété de son camarade. Elle ne l'avait que peu vu dans cet état de stresse, mais elle comprenait tout à fait.

_ On s'en tient au plan. Tu donnes ce truc à Patil, tu bavardes avec elle, tu l'insulte, tu fais ce que tu veux du moment qu'elle le donne à… Tu-sais-Qui.

_ C'est bizarre, se moqua gentiment la Serpentarde. Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'avais jamais eu peur à l'appeler par son nom, où même de l'injurier copieusement.

Drago, qui se renfrogna de plus bel, vira brusquement son bras de celui de Pansy, qui riait mieux encore.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'encadrement des majestueuses portes de la Grande Salle, ils se séparent pour de bon, le premier rejoignant la table de sa maison, la deuxième se dirigeant à pas décidés vers la celle des Lions d'or.

Une fois installée au centre de la table, dos au mur de la pièce, il surveilla attentivement l'échange entre Pansy Parkinson et Parvati Patil qui se chuchotaient des messes dans l'oreille sous le regards noirs de quelques Gryffondors.

Après quelques minutes d'explication précises, Pansy revint à sa table, souriante et convaincu, et prit place auprès de Drago. Le jeune homme n'osait pas la regarder. Le dos droit, la bouche scellée, il ne pipa mot du repas.

Lorsque les sœurs Patil et d'autres Gryffis se levèrent, les deux serpentard en firent de même, se laissant d'abord un temps de recul afin que leur départ ne soit sujet d'aucun ragot.

Les pas des premiers se faisaient rapide, les autres ne se calculaient pas, silencieux.

Drago Malefoy descendit les escaliers menant à son dortoir accompagné de Pansy, tandis que le groupe courait déjà plusieurs étages au-dessus.

.

.

Du coté de ce dit groupe, il y avait les filles les plus commèrent de l'école. Il y avait la petite sœur du meilleure ami de Harry Potter – qui était accessoirement la petite-amie de ce dernier. Il y avait des filles intimidées, mais il y avait surtout Hermione Granger.

Présente pour encadrer le clan, elle n'avait nul intention de participer à leur projet un peu trop puéril à son goût. Ce genre d'activité ne l'intéressait guerre! Ainsi portait-elle sous son bras de gros livre poussiéreux. Le genre d'ouvrage qui prenait toute la place sur une large table de chevet. Mais Hermione les disait « distrayant ».

Si seulement elle savait les idées qui les idées qui fusaient dans le cerveau de ses camarades !

Toutes autant qu'elles étaient, elles s'assirent sur des coussins géants disposés en cercle dans la Salle sur Demande. Le rond était large, les sièges improvisés espacés. De jolies lumière éclairaient la pièce fraîche et accueillante, pour parfaire le moment de vérité.

Parvati Patil déposa un flacon de verre au centre de l'assemblé, fixant ses consœurs d'un regard animal :

_ Hermione, c'est pour toi.

L'intéressée releva ses cheveux auburn qui lui cachait le visage et fixa la jeune femme en face d'elle.

_ D'accord.

Placée à 11h00, Ginny Weasley se leva, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le silence cérémonieux du moment.

_ Non!

Interloquée, Hermione lui demanda des explications.

_ Aah! Je t'ai dit non, Mione ! Tu sais très bien que c'est à tes risques et périls !

_ Mais c'est le jeu, contra Patil.

Ginevra Weasley plissa les yeux, un sourire perçant des lèvres, l'air positivement soupçonneuse.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Parvati.

_ Allez, quoi, c'est pour rire !

Le temps de discutions suffit à Hermione pour se rétracter. En jouant à Action ou vérités, elle, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard avait bien trop à perdre !

Secrètement, elle remerciait Ginny de lui avoir évité la plus grosse erreur de sa carrière d'élève.

Malheureusement, les avertissements de Ginny ne suffirent pas à repoussé l'extravagante Parvati Patil, qui au détour d'un chemin, vint à verser la potion que Pansy Parkinson lui avait plus tôt confiée dans la soirée. Aussi glissa-t-elle la boisson dans la bouteille de jus de citrouille d'Hermione Granger. Tôt ou tard, la jeune fille finirait bien à avaler cette potion de vérité !

Les gens de cette école avaient tellement hâte de connaître ses petites-secret !

.

.

Durant la nuit, la dernière des Weasley fut réveillée par un bruit inquiétant. D'abord peureuse de sortir de son lit affronter le mal, elle prit son courage à deux mains, laissant une petite place pour une batte de Quidditch et descendit lentement les escaliers de son dortoir.

Ce fût avec stupeur qu'elle découvrit Hermione Granger, seule, en pyjama, les yeux grands ouvert, progresser gauchement dans la salle commune, buttant à tout les obstacles et bavardant une seule et même phrase :

_ Il faut qu'j'lui dise ! Il faut qu'j'lui dise !

_ Oh là ! C'est mauvais signe, décréta Ginny en courant récupérer sa meilleure amie.

Sachant pertinemment que sa meilleure amie le prendrait mal si son petit secret venait à être dévoilé plutôt que prévu, elle se chargea elle-même de veillé à ce qu'y avait faillit se produire dans la salle-sur-demande ne se récidive.

elle la porta dans le mini sofa et s'assit elle-même dans le deuxième, préférant l'avoir à l'œil durant le reste de la nuit.

Seulement, elle dû intercepter la trajectoire de la brunette une deuxième fois, la Granger faisant des siennes.

Reconnaissant les signes, elle accusa Patil de lui avoir fait boire cette fameuse potion de VerumClarity en la mélangeant à l'alimentions d'Hermione.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy patientait nerveusement en compagnie de Pansy qu'il ne cessait de harceler :

_ Tu es sûr qu'elle va le faire ?

_ Mais oui, pauvre idiot ! Je te l'ai dit 1OO fois!

_ Alors pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?

_ Parce que tu me pose tout le temps des questions, rouspéta la brune. Concentre-toi un peu !

.

.

Pour la millième fois, Hermione se releva, toujours aussi somnambule que les fois précédentes. Ginny n'en finissait plus ! Si bien que cette dernière l'avait tout bêtement accrochée à un porte manteau taillé dans la pierre afin d'éviter toute catastrophe, ce qui fit évoluer la situation :

_ Oui, je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Puis le charme se rompu, ayant fait éclater la vérité au grand jour. Aussitôt dit, Hermione s'assoupit sans demander son reste.

.

.

Et au sous-sol de l'immense bâtisse, Drago Malefoy, récemment endormit, fit un bond de géant, surpris. Il se reprit bien vite, une sourire sur le visage, et l'idée d'un futur se matérialisant dans ses yeux :

A présent qu'il savait qu'Hermione Granger l'aimait, il pourrait enfin lui déclarer sa flamme sans avoir de refus en retour...

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione peina à se réveiller. Consciente après coups des évènements de la veille, elle se mit à rougir à la perspective d'un avenir nouveau. Heureuse mais effrayée, elle sut en l'espace d'un souvenir que dans peu de temps, sa vie sentimental allait changer..

.

.

**Voilà ! **

**Avis ? Reviews ?**

**Questions ?**

**Tout est bon à prendre.**


End file.
